


Happy New Year!

by Elayna



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Live Free or Die Hard (2007), Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Stargate Atlantis, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to get back into the swing of writing with ficlets of some of my favorites boys, centered around the theme of a new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ben/Quinn (Obi-wan/Qui-Jinn AU)

Established relationship, Star Wars: The Phantom Menace AU, inspired by a picture of Ewan drinking from a champagne glass and Liam holding a giant panda while standing in a doorway. Thank you Merry! 

As the doorbell rang, Ben took a last look in the bathroom mirror, satisfied with his reflection, before heading to the living room. He wasn't vain, but Quinn was such a handsome man, Ben liked to make sure he looked good for their dates. They'd been seeing each other for six months, and Ben was the happiest he'd ever been. He'd never known anyone as strong, passionate, intellectually curious, and kind as Quinn. 

Opening the door, he was bemused to see Quinn with one arm wrapped around a stuffed panda bear, a very large panda, probably three feet tall and proportionally round. In his other hand, he held a bottle of champagne. 

"Hello," Ben said, as the panda was thrust into his arms. He wrapped his arms around the plush fur, tilting his head for Quinn's kiss, brief but sweet. 

"It's for you." 

"He's adorable." Ben didn't remember the last time anyone bought him a stuffed toy. Grade school probably. 

"Yes, Annie and I saw it at the zoo when we were there for the special Christmas feeding."

Annie, Quinn's honorary niece, was a sweet kid. Ben had been invited to the zoo excursion but he'd had a cold and didn't think anyone, including Annie's mom, would appreciate him exposing their small children to his germs. Ben had occasionally bought toys for friends' kids and he was well aware that this panda likely cost several hundred dollars. He was touched that Quinn and Annie had bought a present for him, but why spend that much, and why on a panda? And why not give it to him at Christmas? "And you thought of me?" 

"Can I come in?" 

"Oh! Yes, yes of course." Ben stepped away, letting Quinn in and shutting the door behind him. "And you brought champagne." 

"I thought we could share a toast to the new year before dinner." Quinn began to peel the gold foil off the top of the bottle. 

"Sounds wonderful. Let me get some flutes." 

Ben settled the panda in the antique rocking chair he'd found at a garage sale and refinished. He'd started to renovate old furniture after taking an extended learning class in woodworking, the class that had led him to meeting Quinn. The bear fit comfortably, the chair rocking slightly with its weight. 

Quinn was easing the cork out a Ben returned with the flutes. His touch was deft and controlled, his hands always so strong and capable. Ben shivered a little, thinking of the night ahead and how Quinn's touch would feel on his body. It was too bad that they had dinner reservations, or Ben might try to convince Quinn to forgo the exquisite dinner they'd scheduled at a gourmet restaurant. Pizza tasted heavenly when Ben was worn out from Quinn's lovemaking. 

After Quinn poured them both a glass of champagne, they settled on the couch, facing each other. They clicked glasses and each sipped the bubbly, before Quinn set his glass on the coffee table, placing his hands on his knees. Ben could almost swear the gesture was a nervous one to wipe sweaty palms, but when was Quinn ever nervous? 

"I bought the panda thinking of the time that you said you'd like to visit the Capitol and the Washington zoo." 

"Yes, I would like to. All of the East Coast really." He and Quinn had done several weekend trips, but nothing more than a few hours' drive. Ben loved to travel with Quinn, who seemed to have an innate talent for finding eclectic out-of-the-way places and running into interesting characters. 

"I thought we might plan a trip together. Start in Washington, D.C., then drive up to New York and Maine. In the fall, when the leaves are changing colors." Quinn took a deep breath. "As our honeymoon." 

Fortunately, Quinn's reflexes were quick, because he caught the flute as it dropped from Ben's hand before it could spill on the carpet. Then he almost dropped it as Ben threw himself into Quinn's arms, sitting on his lap, cupping Quinn's clean-shaven face in his hands and kissing him passionately. "Are you serious?" 

"Completely. I know we've only been seeing each other six months, but I feel like we were meant to be together forever. Nothing has ever felt so right as being with you." 

"Yes, yes of course. I can't imagine anything better than spending the rest of my life with you." 

"Then I have one more thing for you." Quinn leaned forward to place Ben's glass on the coffee table, then pulled a ring box out of the inner pocket of his jacket, flipping the lid open to reveal a silver ring, elegant yet simple, with a swirling pattern that made Ben think of ocean waves. 

"It's beautiful," Ben said as Quinn slid it on his left ring finger, where it fit snugly but not too tightly. "This is a perfect way to start the new year." 

"New year, and our new life. Together," Quinn agreed, before they were kissing again, sealing their love. 

Ben had a feeling they were going to be late for dinner, but that was fine with him. They were celebrating their new life together.


	2. John/Rodney

First time, Stargate: Atlantis, an epilogue to the series finale

John limped toward the figure on the pier, noting the hunched over shoulders and the two smashed beer cans crumpled by the remainder of the six-pack. He set his own six-pack on the ground and gingerly maneuvered himself to sit by Rodney, before filching one of his beers. It looked like Rodney needed to slow down, and he would ask John for permission before he started on John's six-pack. "You started celebrating without me." 

"Yes, happy new year to us," Rodney said, and yeah, there was definite bitterness in his tone. The quickly spreading rumor must be true. John tried to squash the small spurt of satisfaction he felt. It wasn't like he wanted Rodney to be alone and miserable; he just hated to see him with someone who wasn't John. 

"I think it's going to be a pretty good year," he replied mildly. "We're finally back in Pegasus, doing what we should be doing." 

"Yes, exploring the galaxy, making scientific discoveries, and almost getting killed on a regular basis." Rodney's gaze fixed on the medical boot on John's foot, ensuring that his ankle would heal. "*You* could have been killed today." 

"Hey." John bumped his shoulder against Rodney's. "You guys did good. You got me home." Who knew the natives would decide that any visitors were a potential threat and begin throwing spears at the same time that John stepped into the Pegasus equivalent of a gopher hole and fell down, twisting his ankle? The team ended up frantically retreating to the gate, Rodney helping John walk, Teyla alternating firing at the ground and over the natives' heads, while Ronon stunned the ones who got closest. Woolsey was on a campaign to ensure that their reputation among the Pegasus natives improved, which meant trying to avoid killing people, even actively hostile ones. 

John completely agreed with Woolsey's concerns and directive, but sometimes it was frustrating to obey orders from someone who didn't understand what it was like to be under fire. 

"I don't understand why people are so hostile. Or make such assumptions. New people! We don't know them! Let's throw our big spears at them and kill them!" Still holding his beer can, Rodney waved his hands as he ranted, and John was pleased to see him animated. Rodney should never look miserable and defeated. 

"We've faced worse." 

"Yes." Rodney deflated again as he agreed. 

"So what's up with you?" 

"You haven't heard? Please don't tell me the rumor mill has failed so colossally."

"You and Keller had a fight." 

Rodney nodded before taking a long swig from his can. 

"You guys broke up?" 

Another nod, another swig, and John really wanted to find some distraction to cheer Rodney up, but this misery had to be lanced first. 

"No one seems to have heard what about." 

"You." 

"Me?" That was unexpected. "Why me? She sorry you saved my life?"

"No! No, of course not. She was mad that we'd agreed to meet for a New Year's drink on the pier. She thought I should have planned to spend the whole evening with her." 

John grimaced, annoyed at Keller. He hadn't meant to cause problems between the two, but Rodney had been his friend for three years before Keller even came to Atlantis. They deserved to have a few beers together for the new year. 

"She thinks I put you ahead of her. She wanted me to cancel on you and I wouldn't." 

"That'd be rude." 

"It's me. It's not like I mind being rude." Rodney gave John a glance, a weirdly nervous one. "But I didn't want to miss our time together." 

Rodney's reluctance to bail on John gave him a warm feeling. "We're team. She doesn't understand what that means." 

"Right. We're team," Rodney said, but his agreement sounded hollow. 

"Rodney?" John bumped their shoulders again. 

"I'm not good company tonight. I should go." Rodney started to raise, but John grabbed his arm, keeping him in place. 

"What's up?" 

Rodney spoke even faster than usual, almost like he needed to confess. "She accused me that if it was a choice between the two of you, I would choose you. And I realized she was right. Your friendship means everything to me, John. Everything."

John squeezed Rodney's arm, hoping that he was reading between the lines correctly, or Rodney would have his second unpleasant scene of the night. "Just my friendship?" 

Rodney licked his lips, his gaze connecting with John's. "What else?" he asked, with a hint of hope in his tone. 

"Maybe this?" he suggested, tilting his head, and leaning toward Rodney, relieved when Rodney gave a small moan before his lips met John's, and they were kissing, sweetly at first, before the kiss deepened, becoming more intense. They'd been stupid too long, because Rodney clearly shared John's passion. Bless Keller for her jealousy. 

The first of the fireworks Cadman had organized boomed into the night sky, a spray of golden light flashing over the city. "Happy new year to us," John murmured against Rodney's lips.


	3. John/Matt

Established relationship, Live Free Or Die Hard 

Crowd control. He, John McClane, a senior detective, was on crowd control, because it was New Year's Eve in New York and the brass were afraid of a terrorist attack. John was torn between crankiness at being drafted into such a grunt task, and the niggling worry that putting him on crowd control was begging for trouble. Didn't the Chief remember the devastation caused to the entire country when he'd drafted John into picking up a hacker for a routine drive to the FBI? 

Someone in the crowd yelled, which set off a round of happy shrieks and people waving their arms. The damn camera must be panning behind him again. Why did people always want to be on camera, even if only in a two second flash of a crowd? 

John had been on camera many times, being interviewed after saving people and killing terrorists and various bad guys, and now he was grateful only the stocking cap covering his bald head might get filmed. He was done with that nonsense, wishing he could escape from the cameras and crowds, remove the thermal underwear and layers of clothes he was wearing, and get into his comfortable bed with Matt...who was currently slipping under the barricade. 

"What are you doing here?" John hissed. 

"Hello to you too, McClane," Matt said, holding out a thermos. "Want some coffee?" 

The warmth tempted John even though he was acutely aware of the lack of bathrooms and the low probability of getting any kind of actual break until the crowds finally dispersed, probably much longer after midnight then John would like. "Yeah," he said, taking the thermos and allowing himself a large swallow, enough to feel it warming his insides. "How did you find me?" 

Matt gave him one of those looks that said he'd been doing clever computer tricks that John wouldn't and didn't want to understand. "Do you really want to know?"

"No," John admitted, hoping that if Matt had hacked into the police network to find the deployment list for all the officers, he'd been careful. White hat, or whatever it was. 

"You don't have to go back to the station when you're done, right?" 

"No. We're released to go home. Whenever we're actually released." John allowed himself another swallow from the thermos before handing it back. "Thanks." 

"Text me when you're free. I'll meet you." 

"You should go on home. There's no reason for you to freeze out here." They'd had this discussion already, when John got the news that he was on crowd control for the entire evening. Matt should go out with friends, Matt should game online all night, Matt should do whatever made him happy, because there was no reason for both of them to be miserable on New Year's Eve. Or maybe John had discussed and Matt had listened with that occasional nod that meant he was planning his own strategy. 

Taking the thermos, Matt tucked it into the side of his laptop bag. "I've got my computer. I'll find a Starbuck's and get some work done." 

John thought about arguing, but what the hell, Matt could occasionally defeat him in stubbornness. If he'd taken the trouble to find out where John would be stationed and wiggled through the crowds to reach him, he wouldn't tamely go home. Maybe, like John, he was worried about the bad luck that John's very presence created and wanted to be close if things went drastically wrong. "I'll text," he promised, before bending his head and giving Matt a fast kiss. A few members of the crowd catcalled, but shut up immediately when John gave them the 'shut up, be still, and answer questions when asked' glare he'd perfected as a beat cop. 

"I'm going to have to master that look some day," Matt said, with one of his wry smiles. "It's very effective." He stretched up and gave John a fast kiss in response, before slipping under the barricade and vanishing into the crowd. 

The brief visit warmed John more than the coffee. Yeah, he was miserable, but in a few hours, he'd text Matt, and they'd meet up to catch the subway together, probably getting home as the sun came up. They'd curl up in bed, take a nap, and wake up to have sex before John made pancakes. It sounded like a pretty damn fine way to start the New Year.


	4. Charles/Erik

Established relationship, An Epilogue to X-Men: Days of Future Past

Charles wheeled into his bedroom, pleased to see Erik in bed, propped up on the pillows, the reading glasses he tried to pretend he didn't need on his nose, a paperback novel in his hands. "You're back." 

"I found your mutant. He controls lighting. Most impressive." 

"Will he join the school?" 

"His parents will bring him a few days. They seemed pleased for him to have somewhere to go." 

Erik had never been one to be tied down to a single place. Having him as the school's roving ambassador to the mutants Charles located through Cerebro had been an excellent avenue to use his skills as a spokesperson for the mutant community and a regular opportunity to ease his restlessness. 

"I'm glad." Charles wheeled into the en suite bathroom, brushing his teeth and preparing for bed. Some days he wished for telekinesis so he could lift his crippled body, but mostly he was grateful for good architectural design. "Logan returned today too," he said as he reentered the bedroom, beginning to remove his clothes.

"I didn't realize Logan had gone anywhere." 

"He returned from 1973. From you riddling his body with rebar and tossing him in the river." 

Erik's expression was a mixture of regret and amazement. "Then it happened. He changed the future we might have had." 

"We changed the future we might have had. It took all of us to save Mystique and end the Sentinel project." 

"As I recall, I was not the most helpful person in our little group." 

"It worked out," Charles said, dismissing Erik's attempt to assassinate President Nixon, placing his tie in the tie rack, tossing his vest and shirt toward the hamper. Always the fun part, leaning over to remove his shoes and socks from his unresponsive legs. He caught Erik's quickly restrained twitch, as he stopped himself from trying to help Charles. Wearing only his trousers, he paused, looking at Erik, his Magneto, his lover, his companion of these many years. "We talked a long time about his memories of the original timeline and the present in which he now lives." 

"I imagine living at the school and not being hunted by killer robots is a nice change," was Erik's dry response. 

"Of all the changes, I think the most amazing is you and I." 

"Us? How are we changed?" 

"We were friends in his timeline." 

"We're friends now, Charles." 

"Only friends." 

"Only friends?" Erik tilted his head quizzically. "That's not a euphemism?" 

"No, it's not." Charles undid his belt and zipper, sighing but not arguing as Erik got out of bed, placing his glasses and book on the nightstand, and coming over to help Charles stand, holding him as he pushed his slacks and underwear down. As much as Charles tried to be independent, Erik's help did make life easier. "We were apparently quite a pair of idiots in the first timeline, at war with each other for many decades before the mutants being slaughtered by the Sentinels forced us to become friends." 

"And yet still, with our kind being destroyed, we never had hot, gay sex? How stupid of us." 

"Not as far as Logan was ever aware. He was extremely surprised when I mentioned we were a couple." 

Erik slid his arms around Charles, his hands spread on Charles' back, stepping close enough that their bodies touched. "You seem to have forgotten to bring your pajamas from the bathroom." 

"I did," Charles agreed readily, appreciating the sensation of his naked skin against Erik's flannel pajamas, ready for the feeling of skin on skin. "I did bring this." He leaned over to pick up the tube of lube from the seat of his wheelchair, trusting that Erik would keep him on his feet. "I thought we might want to celebrate our new life." 

"You've had many great ideas, Charles, but that sounds like one of your absolute best." Erik took a step to the side to position himself, and swept Charles up into his arms. Charles gave a gasp of surprise, wrapping his arms around Erik's shoulders as Erik carried him to their bed. "Happy new year to us."


	5. Steve/Danny

First time, Hawaii 5-0

The ohana scattered for the New Year. Kamekona and Flippa were working at the shrimp truck, because drunk tourists wandering the beach gave the best tips, and Kamekona felt it was his civic duty as a leader of the business community to be prepared to call for a life guard in case of a potential drowning. Chin and Max had dates with their girlfriends, Chin's at a restaurant considered a local treasure, Max in a manner he refused to disclose but which everyone assumed would be quite unique. Eric told his Uncle D not to worry about him, he wouldn't get arrested. Danny told him for the umpteenth time not to call him Uncle D. Kono flatly refused to discuss her first new year with Adam in jail and occasionally the ohana did know when to back off. After his years dealing with drunks as a beat cop in Chicago, Grover made it a rule to always be home with his family on New Year's Eve. 

So Steve and Danny made plans for their own low-key celebration at Steve's house. Grace had been allowed to attend a party with her friends, after Danny had personally visited the parents and verified that they knew when Grace should both arrive and leave, and that all activities would be safe, sane, and age appropriate for teenagers. Charlie ate dinner with them, putting away an impressive amount of Steve's excellently grilled steak, but sacked out early in the evening. 

Steve and Danny spent some time sitting in the Adirondack chairs on the beach, drinking Longboards and watching the fireworks, both legal and highly illegal and dangerous, which exploded in the night sky over the ocean. A chilly wind kicked up, so they wandered into the house, Steve opening a bottle of champagne and Danny finding the countdown special on TV. 

The countdown had way too many commercials but Danny didn't mind. He and Steve bickered through the entire show, critiquing the various performers and the banality of the hosts, both feeling old when they only recognized bands because Grace liked them, and mutually agreeing that Ryan Seacrest was no Dick Clark. 

The time came, the crowd counting down as the ball prepared to drop. Steve poured the last of the champagne into their glasses as both of them counted along, "Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one! Happy New Year!" They clicked their glasses, downing the last of the alcohol, before Steve leaned over and kissed Danny. Steve's mouth was slightly open, as was Danny's, so the expected brush of lips became something more, both of them pausing as their mouths met. 

Steve gave a low groan before cupping the back of Danny's head, holding him in place. He tilted his head and opened his mouth wider, forcing Danny's to open more, and kissed him for real, lips caressing, tongue exploring. To his delight, Danny returned the kiss, meeting and matching Steve's every action with fervor. 

They were both panting slightly when they broke apart, staring at each other, searching for the truth in each other's eyes. "You realize," Danny said, because he was always the first to speak, "that if we get together now, now, after five freaking years of people making jokes that we're an old married couple, that people will either not believe us that we've only just gotten together, or think we're absolutely crazy that it took us this long?" 

"Danny." Steve gave a sweet smile. "When have you ever cared what other people might think?" 

Standing, Danny reached for the remote, switching the TV off. "We're doing this, aren't we? You, me, finally succumbing to what everyone else saw was inevitable." 

"We are. And whatever other people think, our ohana will be happy for us." 

"Do we do the adult thing, have a responsible discussion of past partners and any sensitive areas?" 

Steve stood too, wrapping his arms around Danny from the back, one hand splayed on his chest, the other partially snugged into Danny's pants. "Danny, you drive me crazy and I am crazy for you. I am clean and I want to do everything with you and to you. Is that enough conversation for you?" 

"Yeah. That's good. And ditto." Danny grabbed Steve's hands, pulling him toward the staircase and the big bed upstairs. 2016 was beginning as the best year ever. 

~ the end ~


End file.
